<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunny D by kunfucious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797679">Sunny D</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunfucious/pseuds/kunfucious'>kunfucious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rated T for swearing, and a lil bit of violence (i mean he is a superhero), and fanboy mark lee, hyucks friends help him hide it from mark, markhyuck besties, superhero donghyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunfucious/pseuds/kunfucious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which donghyuck gains superpowers, but rather than helping the world, he’d much rather use them to bully mark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. blame it on my juice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This may go without saying, but as a little disclaimer I don't know that much science terminology so donghyuck's powers may be factually inaccurate (I mean, it is fiction after all) so please bear with me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So you’re telling me you have ‘The Force.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop fucking with me Jaemin, this is serious!” Donghyuck begged. He crossed and uncrossed his legs, trying to get comfortable on Jaemin’s stupidly hard bed. He didn’t understand how someone like Jaemin could sleep so soundly on what felt like a literal rock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin got up from his desk chair and paced the floor of his bedroom, before turning to Donghyuck on the bed. “You really expect me to believe you have telekinesis?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bet?” Donghyuck glanced at Jaemin’s phone on the bed next to him, closed his eyes and concentrated. He had hardly opened them before a shocked Jaemin was right in front of him, running up to snatch his phone that had been bent into a perfect U-shape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, man! I just got this phone 2 months ago! You better fix it or buy me a new one.” Donghyuck only smirked deviously. “But shit…. what are you gonna do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think I ran over here? I’ve clearly got a problem and I need your big head to help me fix it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that as if all our friends don’t have higher IQ’s than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to give your Switch '<em>the bendy'</em> next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin clutched the gaming console to his chest, gasping. “You wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop slandering me and actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>help</span>
  </em>
  <span> and maybe I won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about Mark? He’s perfect for this kinda stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck let out the largest and most exaggerated sigh of his life. “.... no, no no no. Absolutely not. You KNOW how much of a nerd he is about shit like this! There’s no way I’m telling him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww come on, you’d be his hero! He’d love you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tempting,</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Donghyuck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> <em>Focus.</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you better not say a damn word to him. I can see one of 3 things happening. Either a) he’d be obsessed and would idolize me, which would be super weird,” Jaemin nods at this. “b), he thinks this is the coolest thing ever and I become his little lab rat for him to run experiments on, or c) hate me, because he spends all his spare time wanting to be a superhero so bad, that when he sees that I accidentally became one he gets insanely jealous. So basically any route, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bye bye best friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, it can’t be all that bad. There is no way he could ever hate you, so cross that off your list. I mean sure, he’ll be a little starstruck at first, but you’re jumping to conclusions, man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait that reminds me, you never told me how you got your powers anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck flops around on the bed, turning to lie on his stomach. “Hell if I know, man. All I know is that I was looking for Mark in his room to see if he wanted to hang out, and I heard some alarm sound coming from his computer. I tried to turn it off, but when I clicked it some machine attached to it started whirring, and there was this fucking sonic boom that knocked me to the ground--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“--so his equipment emitted an electromagnetic pulse? Or maybe it was like a--” Jaemin interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m trying to tell a story here? It doesn’t matter what the hell it was, all I know is I woke up with my head pounding, ears ringing, hands tingly, and feeling like I was gonna throw up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d you figure out you had powers though?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I saw my phone next to me but it still hurt a bit to move so I just kinda thought ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>why’s my phone so freakin far away’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and then the next thing I knew it flew into my hand. I got so freaked out I ran straight here. Was hoping you might be able to tell me something about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only words I got for you? Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s some crazy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Good luck hiding it from your little <em>markie-poo</em>,” Jaemin sing-songed, before hyuck gave him a telekinetic face full of pillow.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>If Hyuck had ever doubted Jaemin’s ability to keep a secret, it would be now. Jaemin could hardly keep a secret when they both had accidentally broke Mark’s brother Johnny’s xbox when they were nine, and not much has changed since then. Jaemin just couldn’t keep anything to himself, if he didn’t overshare his entire life with every stranger he met, he would probably burst. Donghyuck would be surprised if Jaemin hadn’t told the whole school yet, let alone his whole friend group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed to reevaluate who he went to first the next time something gossip-worthy happens to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Which hopefully would not be anytime soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a cool nickname?” Jaemin was whispering now, bouncing around excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No, I don’t need a stupid superhero name. I’m not doing that. And can you not talk about it at school? I don’t want it getting around. Especially not at lunch. The guys will get here any second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a worrywart,” Jaemin rolled his eyes, picking at his jajangmyeon. “Oh! What about… Sunny D! Get it? Like sunny… ‘cause you’re tan. And D for Donghyuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haechan glared at Jaemin. “That’s the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ungrateful ass. Fine, let’s see you come up with a better one on your own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno and Renjun walk up just then, and slide in next to Jaemin and Hyuck. “What are we talking about?” Jeno asks, stealing Donghyuck’s apple from his backpack, Hyuck not putting up much of a fight except for frowning and mumbling a soft “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I was gonna eat that…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung and Chenle are next to show up, slinking into seats next to each other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Huh, Mark’s still not here.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyuck checked his phone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>No New Notifications. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It wasn’t that unusual for Mark, every once in a while he could be found reading in the library or taking a nap in an empty classroom. Maybe it's a good thing he wasn’t here right now, so he didn’t hear all the superpower talk and get all worked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin gestures to the table with a wave of his chopsticks. “Just in time, boys. Ok, question of the day. If Donghyuck was a superhero, what would his name be? Go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, 2 Inch Killer. Small but deadly.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?! I’m literally taller than you, Renjun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was talking about--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno cups his hands over Jisung and Chenle’s ears, “OKAY, anyone else?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle pries Jeno’s fingers off his head, before calling out, “I got it. Salad fingers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok that is just uncalled for. Middle school was a very traumatic time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, I wanna know the story behind that--” Jisung whines.<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about ‘Fullsun’?” They all turn to see Mark coming up behind them. Finally he decides to make his appearance. Now of all times. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so ‘Sunny D’ is lame but Fullsun is ok?” Jaemin angrily pokes at his noodles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it's cute, but it doesn’t exactly incite fear in bad guys, does it?” Jeno adds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are we picking nicknames for Hyuck?” Mark slides in next to Donghyuck. Hyuck can already feel the heat rising to his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, they’re just messing around,” He dismissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>nicknames, </span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s important business. Coming up with a superhero name isn’t easy. It needs collaboration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Superhero name?” Mark looks at Donghyuck now, making eye contact for a second before Donghyuck decides that suddenly his salad is the most interesting thing in the world. “What’s the occasion?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin shrugs, “Just cause.” Despite trying his best to be nonchalant, Donghyuck isn’t really sure if Mark is gonna buy it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that reminds me, you guys will never believe what I picked up on my computer yesterday--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mark went on his nerd rants, pretty much all their friends tuned them out, giving the occasional nod and affirmative grunt to show that they were at least attempting to listen (but not really). This time though, Donghyuck figured he might as well tune in. Since it did concern his fuck up, after all.<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I was out getting more groceries for my mom, but when I came back, my room was a mess! At first I thought someone broke in, but then I saw none of my stuff was missing, so I knew it wasn’t a burglar. So I checked my software and there was a huge energy spike while I was gone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way! What do you think it was this time? The racoon again?” Chenle joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark frowned. “Very funny. That was ONE time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think it was then?” Donghyuck baited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dunno. Never seen this big of reading before. The racoon--” Chenle giggles, Mark shooting him a glare quickly shuts him up though, “registered relatively low, because it has a low mass. However, the magnitude of this phenomena--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you skip the boring science presentation talk and tell us what your magic box said?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a wonder you pass your classes," Renjun muttered under his breath, getting a swift kick to the shin in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark sighed deeply. “We might need those superhero names. Cause as the kids like to say, ‘this shit is off the charts.’” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one says that.”<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think a new superhero must’ve been born,” Jaemin smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>beams</span>
  </em>
  <span>. On the other hand, Donghyuck feels like he’s gonna throw up for the second time in 24 hours.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be studying with Jeno, but upon arriving at his house found that Jeno wasn’t home from his part time job yet. After flipping through his phone for a few minutes, refreshing his twitter feed, he finally decides to flip on the TV. It had been left on the news channel, the headline ‘Boy claims new superhero has appeared in the city’ scrolling across the screen as a call comes in from Renjun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose you have anything to do with Mark making an absolute ass out of himself on the news, do you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why would you think that--” Donghyuck feigns innocence, before he hears some shuffling on the other side of the line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I told Renjun,” suddenly Jaemin is speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goddammit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’m supposed to be… relieved? Jaemin, what part about keeping it on the DL do you not understand?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright spill,” Renjun’s back, “What did you do to mess with Mark?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sheesh, fine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> I used my mind powers earlier to … play with his computer a little.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the TV, Mark is showing the reporter his equipment, explaining his readings. A curl of smoke comes out of Mark’s keyboard, and Donghyuck starts to think y</span>
  <em>
    <span>eah, I guess I did go a little overboard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He wants superhero crap? I’ll give him some fun. Which reminds me, I wonder how far away I can do it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Donghyuck…” Renjun begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He glances at the TV, searching at the live footage of Mark’s bedroom for a little inspiration, until he thinks of just the way to mess with him. The lights begin to flicker, and Mark’s desk moves slightly, once carefully stacked papers now flying into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, hyuck? Are you a superhero or a poltergeist?” Jaemin chides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, too much?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the reporter and cameraman seem equally as freaked out as Mark, the footage cutting back to the panel of news anchors, who were no doubt trying to seriously discuss donghyuck’s shenanigans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you supposed to be, I don’t know, helping people? Not pulling stupid pranks.” He can’t see Renjun’s face, but he can tell he’s judging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna sit around waiting for cats to get stuck in trees or people to get mugged. No one’s in danger now, so what’s the harm? Plus I figure Mark has been after this kinda superhero obsession for so long, I might as well humor him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened to not wanting to be a science experiment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna let him see it’s me. Don’t worry, I’m super careful.” He gets up from the Jeno’s living room couch, opening the door to the backyard. The way their houses are layed out, Mark’s mirrors Jeno’s, with a fence separating their backyards. A single tree with a treehouse stands in Mark’s yard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In true comedic timing, Mark runs out of the house like a madman, practically tripping over himself when he notices the new… </span>
  <em>
    <span>decoration</span>
  </em>
  <span> adorning his tree</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did my bike get up there!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, maybe he was having a little too much fun with this. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everybody! This is actually my first time writing both action-y themes and chaptered fics, so if it seems a little wonky, please bear with me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. superhuman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the next week, Mark became gradually less awestruck and more annoyed by donghyuck’s ‘work.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, you pissed off a ghost and he’s finally haunting you,” Chenle poked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>you not to mess with Ouija boards!” Jeno frowned back, barely passing a concerned glance at Mark before returning his focus to the current game of Mario Kart. “no, no NO NOT THE BLUE SHELL-- donghyuck, you absolute beast!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All’s fair in mario kart, dear Jeno.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No when u CHEAT!” Jeno watched donghyuck’s character float across the finish line, and angrily grabbed at the bag of Doritos lying on the table, groaning when he realized that it was empty. “Ok which one of you weasels….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung quickly took a sweater paw to his face, attempting to discreetly wipe away the evidence, chenle cackling beside him, giving the pair away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should make you rats buy me more--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung piped up, “It’s late now though. It’s getting dark out and the nearest convenience store is … not very convenient. It’s like 2 blocks away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? You think you’re gonna get mugged?” Renjun teased the two youngest. “If you want, I’ll go with you scaredy cats.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk with you.” Mark had been awfully quiet up till now, nose in a book. “I was thinking about heading home soon anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Already?” He didn't exactly try to hide the dissapointment in his voice. Donghyuck knew Mark went to bed pretty early usually, but it still seemed like the time together had passed too quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I got a test tomorrow I still need to study for. See ya guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come too. Gotta make sure the kids have a chaperone, right?” Mark chuckled at donghyuck's offer, before chenle threw a punch at him claiming ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>if we’re kids, then you’re a hag’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now exposed to the night air while walking, suddenly a gust of wind picked up, sending a chill through the boys’ bones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-’s fuckin cold, damn,” Mark bit through clenched teeth, starting to rub his hands together, hoping the friction would heat them up. Suddenly, he felt a warmth on his shoulders, as Donghyuck gently placed his jacket over Mark’s lean frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No, keep it! You’re gonna get cold too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, walking around is warming me up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We could probably share it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just take the damn jacket, Marcus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle and Jisung snickered to themselves, the rest of the walk a comfortable silence. They had to pass by Mark’s house on the way to the convenience store, so upon approaching his home, donghyuck paused, Mark slowing once he realized the other had stopped. “Are you sure you want to walk the rest of the way with us? I thought you had to get home to study.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind, I thought Chenle and Jisung were scared…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re not ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>scared’...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chenle began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I’m with them. Besides, you’re getting cold already, go ahead and go in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, text me when you guys get back to Jun’s safe though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Mark had been dropped off at his house by Donghyuck, Chenle, and Jisung, it was already midnight. He unpacked his backpack to begin studying, but suddenly realized he was still wearing Donghyuck’s jacket, a comfortable warmth. They were probably almost at the store by now, so Mark quickly left his house to catch up to them. It was only when he had walked most of the way to the store that he realized it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind of stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him to run out like that. He was now alone, at night, and also he could have just given the jacket back the next morning-- but those were all </span>
  <em>
    <span>technicalities.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps another technicality? Walking into the same 24-hour shop he hoped to find his friends at, only to see a robbery in progress instead. Oh, the luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course, opening the door had made a distinct </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding</span>
  </em>
  <span>, alerting mark’s presence to the entire store. Suddenly a glint of metal, and the robber’s gun was pointed in his direction. “Call the cops and your dead, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... wouldn’t … dream of it!” Mark weakly chuckled, slowly retreating into the aisles, acting as if he was having a serious dilemma debating upon whether to get cool ranch or nacho flavored doritos. It seems to have worked, as the man sensed mark would not be a threat, and turned back to the cashier, motioning with the gun for them to hand over the money. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frankly, mark was very tired and just wanted to go home to study, so he wasn’t too preoccupied with the fact that there was a man with a lethal object in less than a 20 foot radius of him. He contemplated his situation nonetheless, when he hears a clatter behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly turning around so as to not draw any more attention to himself than he already had that evening, he gawks at the criminal’s gun lying on the floor. He does a double take. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he’s just really clumsy? Or this is his first heist or something? Who knows..</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...until it seems like the entire store comes alive. Bottles start fizzing and spraying jets of soda towards the criminal, completely drenching him before he even knows what’s happening to him. Bags of popcorn, chips, jerky, all projectile-launched towards the guy, pelting him until he’s crouched on the floor in a fetal position trying to fend of the … </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast food. </span>
  </em>
  <span>ha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as quick as it started, it stopped. The store is deadly silent, just the remaining gentle fizz of carbonation audible as the robber slowly climbs into a standing position, taking one look towards the cashier and bolting out, not even caring that he left all the money behind. Mark sneaks a glance at the cashier, who is unscathed, but definitely a little shaken. Not to mention </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>deserving of more than minimum wage after all of this. Mark figured this was probably a better time than any to head home himself, as it appears thankfully his friends weren’t there at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walks out, he hears faint giggling, almost familiar. He almost sneaks a glance behind him but remembers how he has a test tomorrow morning that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>needs to still study for, and continues out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, that was amazing!” Chenle smacks Donghyuck's arm. "the way you just.. <em>and the soda just--!"</em><br/></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep it down, will you? We’re not trying to let the whole neighborhood know he’s got magic fingers,” Jisung added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gross! Don’t say it like that, you’re making it sound dirty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle bore a shit-eating grin. “He didn’t deny it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon losers, let’s get you guys home,” Donghyuck shoved the two out in front of him, to get them walking faster than a snail’s pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we’re really friends with a superhero now… too bad there’s not exactly any villains rampaging the city right now. Otherwise you could score some major popularity points.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I’d want to do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chenle frowned. “Isn’t that like the whole point of being a hero? Idk… helping people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If people need my help, sure. But I’m not about to go out of my way, risking life and limb just for a little fame.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jisung kicked a rock on the road, pushing it further and further with each stride. “Then what? You're just gonna keep using it to prank Mark or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck smirked to himself. “Or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I was joking--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Cause I think it’d be pretty damn fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t make Mark hyung’s life miserable…” Jisung groaned. “Is this another one of your weird ways of indirectly flirting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who says I’m flirting? Kids these days…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok boomer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck slung them into dual headlocks under both of his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Next time you sass me i'm not saving your ass."</p><p> </p><p>"Love you hyung!"</p><p> </p><p>"that's what I thought."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>trigger warning: some violence and blood in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck wakes up the next morning to the sound of his phone ringing. Mark had a habit of sneakily changing his ringtone to ones that would annoy him, so he just about falls out of his bed when his ears are suddenly blasted with Ring Ding Dong. Normally, a bop, but not exactly when at 90 decibels at the crack of dawn after 4 only hours of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Climbing his way back onto his bed and underneath the warmth of his covers, he clumsily picked up the call, barking into the phone.</p><p> </p><p> “What do you want, Nana?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin’s playful voice rang back. “Awww, pet names? You’ll have to take me on a date first, babe.” </p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck was definitely not in the mood for this. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll hang up right now, I swear--”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok ok, just look at Twitter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn did one of my tweets go viral again?” Donghyuck joked back.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean, blockhead! You’re all over it!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>And sure enough, trending was the CCTV footage of the convenience store mishap from the night before plays. Thankfully donghyuck had been wearing a baseball cap, so he is obscured, and chenle and jisung are not in frame of the camera. Seeing all the events play out from a 3rd person point of view was really weird to say the least. If someone had told him he’d be making soda explode with his brain a month ago, he’d laugh in their face. And also wonder how that was remotely possible. </p><p> </p><p>Scrolling through theory tweets speculating over the identity of whoever did it, or if it was even a person and not just an elaborate prank, his thumbs finally pause when he clicks a notification for a tweet Jaemin dm's him.  “Mysterious recent events lead us to believe that there may truly be a new hero in the shadows among us. If anyone has information about this hero or situation, please call our anonymous tip line.”</p><p> </p><p>He almost forgot he was still on the call with Jaemin, until he heard his voice on the other end pipe up. “You’re gonna call, aren’t you? You gotta publicize yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell no man. I put myself out there and then I’m obligated to help people. And people will eventually find out who I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok lazy ass. And no one's gonna know you, haven't you ever watched a Marvel movie? That’s what disguises are for. <em> Come oooonn </em>.” He could practically hear Jaemin pouting, the way he dragged out his syllables. “If you don’t, I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“See you at school Donghyuck! Or should I call you…. Sunny D?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you DARE tell them that’s my name--” donghyuck yelled back, before Jaemin hung up abruptly. <em> Dammit. Some hero I’ll be, named after fucking juice. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Before he knew it, he started to hear that name everywhere. “Sunny D” had done everything to rescuing cats out of trees to stopping bank robberies. In school and at home, it seemed like donghyuck had constantly become the center of conversation. Or, his alter ego, that is. </p><p>He had learned how to adjust quickly to a double life, and his friends had helped. Jaemin served as his confidant and Renjun his informant, alerting him when help was needed across town. Jeno helped to patch him up in particularly dangerous fights, and Chenle and Jisung came to his rescue with clever alibis to cover for him at school and home. Yet mark..</p><p> </p><p>There were a few close calls. Between him almost seeing hyuck at the convenience store that night, to spotting Sunny D’s costume carelessly strewn in a corner of hyuck’s room one day (“<em>nice replica! The material looks a little cheap though… did you just order this off Amazon? You know, if you wanna cosplay, you gotta get a more realistic costume--”</em>), it was exhausting trying to hide from Mark.</p><p>Honestly, hyuck didn’t even know himself why he didn’t want to tell him yet. Sure, he made his excuses about not wanting to because Mark would just be his #1 fanboy, but really why was he so afraid?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re gonna tell him someday right?” Chenle blurted out, drawing hyuck out of his thoughts. He didn’t even notice he had been stress-slurping his frappuccino down in record time. They were all crowded into a booth at the local coffee shop, waiting for Mark to show up.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think we should talk about this now, I mean what if he walks in and--”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop freaking,” Renjun berated. “Mr. Eternally Late is not here yet, conveniently for us. So let’s talk.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck squirmed in his seat, about to protest before he was cut off by Jeno. “All of us know about you. You don’t regret telling us, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not! You’ve all helped me so much. And it’s not that I think Mark wouldn’t, I just… I don’t know. I’m not ready to tell him yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not ready, or not willing?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Damn Jisung. Despite being the youngest, he was somehow the wisest.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ok, so maybe his fears were unfounded. So what if Mark knew? Yeah, he’d probably freak out for a little bit, maybe idolize hyuck a little, but that’s not so bad. So why was he so hesitant to tell him…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys! What are you talking about?” Mark easily slides in the booth, somehow completely missing the heavy air he walked into.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, the usual, Sunny D’s latest feat. Did you hear he saved 20 people trapped in a burning building?”</p><p> </p><p>Mark immediately beams, and it makes hyuck feel sick to his stomach. “That’s incredible! It’s a relief to know we have such kind people in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah makes me wonder what kind of people he’s friends with,” Chenle smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Makes me wonder if he could really have friends, like if he tells them or not…” Renjun baits.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, he has a secret identity to keep.” Mark grabs hyuck’s drink from him, digging a finger into the whipped cream. “I can’t imagine he’d go around telling just anyone.” </p><p> </p><p>“What if it was someone you know? Like say for instance… Sunny D was one of us,” Jaemin began, hyuck shooting him a warning glare that he easily dismisses with an innocent smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it would be a big deal. It makes sense he can’t tell anyone for security reasons. Even if it’s someone close, them knowing could put them in danger. But if it was someone I knew, and they told me then I think despite the danger I would be in, I would want to help protect them too.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve got a point…” Hyuck admits, as Mark excuses himself to go order.</p><p> </p><p>“Your choice. We can’t cover for you forever.” Jisung adds once Mark is out of earshot.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine, you guys are right. I’ll tell him, ok? Jeez.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could pull one out of Spiderman’s book. Like hang upside down and have him lift your mask off in the rain to give you a --”</p><p> </p><p>When Mark returns to the table he sees hyuck flung across it, smothering Chenle’s mouth with his hands to shush him, the rest of the table erupting in laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I miss something?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When hyuck finds himself alone at a party, it finally comes to him.</p><p> </p><p>Mark was smarter than him, he knew the science behind hyuck’s powers. Hyuck supposes he should know that kind of stuff, since it was that technology that made him who he is now anyways.</p><p>Maybe that was why he was so hesitant about telling Mark, because Mark seemed to know everything about Sunny D. Not in the whole “I’m a fan” way, but the actual technical intricacies of his powers. What bothered hyuck about telling Mark was that this silent part of him recognized that maybe it was Mark that should’ve gotten those powers, not hyuck. It was what Mark had always wanted in a way, wasn’t it? But hyuck had taken it from him. Maybe he was just afraid that Mark would be too nice to be mad at hyuck for stealing this opportunity from him. It wasn’t fair to Mark to see his best friend get to be something he had been dreaming of. That’s why it didn’t feel like an option to tell him. </p><p> </p><p>The epiphany dawning on him, Hyuck wanted so badly to tell Mark, and at the same time run as far as he could away from him.</p><p>But seeing as right now he was at a cocktail party in the Mayor’s mansion with the guest list ranging from celebrity to elite, he couldn’t exactly do either of those things right now. So he did what any sensible person would do: make a beeline to the refreshments so he could eat his feelings away. </p><p> </p><p>“You look a little under the weather. I thought someone with the name Sunny D was supposed to look a bit more… sunny.”</p><p> </p><p>It took all of Hyuck’s willpower to not scoff at the terrible puns, but he laughed out of courtesy. The mayor had specially hired him to scout the party, as a sort of a temporary bodyguard. Renjun had warned him that the Mayor had been accused of some shifty shit recently, so there might be a serious threat on his life. So naturally, being the drama-seeker he was, hyuck had to be there. And being there meant he had to play the part of a socialite for the day. He had to at least <em>act</em> polite, even if he didn't really mean it.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, being a superhero is not all it's cracked up to be. I still have regular everyday problems, like trying to remember where I parked or trying not to get into arguments with my friends. You know, boring stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck loaded up his plate with various desserts, not paying much attention to the guest who attempted to continue the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, speaking of boring stuff. I should probably introduce myself, I mean I do have business to speak about with you. I’m technically still an intern, but for tonight I'm the mayor’s official assistant, Mark Lee.”</p><p> </p><p>It took all of hyuck’s willpower to not drop the plate he was carrying as the owner of the voice finally registered in his head, and he snuck a glance. Sure enough, <em> Mark freaking Lee in a suit and bowtie </em> was holding an outstretched hand, which hyuck shook hesitantly. He immediately reached up to touch his face, assuring himself that despite Mark being not even a foot away from him, hopefully the mask would still hide his identity. <em> Mark is smart, but hopefully not /that/ smart. </em>Hyuck had no idea Mark was working for the mayor (the topic certainly hadn’t come up before, whether intentionally or not), so to say he was surprised to see him here of all places was more than a bit shy of an understatement. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s really such a big help that you came! The mayor has been very stressed out with his work lately, so I'm sure you being here has really helped to ease his conscience…” </p><p> </p><p>Hyuck barely processed Mark’s words, his rapid heartbeat from the nerves of his alter ego being discovered deafening his ears. He shoved a macaron in his mouth in hopes to stifle the butterflies in his stomach and to give him something to do other than just stare dumbly at Mark.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I hate to take you away from the party if you’re enjoying yourself, but… The mayor actually wanted to discuss another matter with you in his private study.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck was technically supposed to stay nearby all the other guests in case something happened, but he knew he could trust mark, so he nodded when Mark gestured up the stairs. They walked in relative silence for a while, Mark led them down a hallway towards one of the further corners of the mansion, finally stopping in front of an ornate door. </p><p> </p><p>Mark opened it for him, and Hyuck walked in, taking in the room. Lush tapestries and several filled bookshelves lined the walls, warm orange lamps bleeding light into the dim room, paired with the silvery moonlight beaming through a central window on the far wall. A gilded desk and chair sat in the middle of the room, ownerless.</p><p> </p><p>“... and the mayor--?” Hyuck asked.</p><p> </p><p>“will be on his way,” Mark assured. “Feel free to take a look around until he gets here.”</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck made his way over to one of the bookshelves, eyes immediately drawn to where a small golden clock lay, ticking away the time. On the sides of the clock were little human figures, limbs tangling in … dance? Fighting? Something not PG-rated? Donghyuck wasn’t really sure. He stared at it absentmindedly, before he could feel Mark come up behind him, picking up the clock to inspect it as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know this story?”</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck shook his head no, letting Mark continue.</p><p> </p><p>“It's a biblical tale. Cain and Abel were brothers, and both offered sacrifices to God. When God favored the gifts of Abel more, Cain killed his brother in his envy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.. damn,” Hyuck intelligently commented. </p><p> </p><p>Mark giggled. “Yeah, it's pretty gruesome. I guess in the case of this clock though, they managed to make it look rather beautiful.” He traced his fingers over the silhouettes of the figures, seemingly deep in thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Who would be so jealous that they would harm the person closest to them? That’s sick..”</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck shook his head in disbelief, walking towards the window on the far side of the room. He began admiring the full moon, until he felt Mark walk up behind him.</p><p> </p><p>In the reflection of the window, he saw Mark grip the clock harder. </p><p> </p><p>“I guess in this world, we do what needs to be done.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyuck was about to ask what Mark meant by that, before he saw a glint of light in the reflection off the window and felt something come crashing down on his head. As he crumpled onto the floor, he saw Mark stand over him, holding the clock, something wet dripping to the floor. <em> My blood. </em> He felt his vision go black, hearing Mark’s voice one last time before losing consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Unlike Cain… I have no grudge. I'm just following orders. And for that... I'm sorry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope this plot twist was unexpected ... don't hate him yet! Not until we know the full story... &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Love. Fall. Hurt. Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter title inspired by Pentagon's Dr. Bebe (which slaps pls give it a listen)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> Pain. </em> Donghyuck was swimming in a sea of darkness, the throbbing of his head pulling him up to the light. <em> Light. </em>He pried open his eyes, to see his hands tied in his lap, bright lights on the high ceilings filling the space that seemed to go on forever. He looked around him, trying to gain his bearings. He was in a .. warehouse? There were boxes stacked high all around him, it was an industrial building of some sort. He heard a distant voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Is he up yet?” <em> Mark. </em> Seriously, as much as hyuck was concerned, he was pretty sure they were genuinely friends and <em> yeah maybe donghyuck still had a crush on him </em> but he was seriously gonna beat his ass later. Mark just didn’t seem like the type to do this kind of thing. Thinking about it made his head throb even more. </p><p> </p><p>Two figures came into view.</p><p> </p><p>“Allow me to officially introduce myself. I’m the mayor, and probably the last person you will ever meet before we kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark shifted. “... <em> kill </em>? I thought you said he wouldn’t get hurt--”</p><p> </p><p>The mayor folded his arms, looking at Mark, who seemed calm and collected, but hyuck knew his friend. His hands trembled, and he was biting his lip. He really wanted to believe that Mark could get him out of this, but revealing his identity… <em> damn it. Why hadn’t he said anything before? </em> He could’ve prevented this entire situation. And now it had come to bite him in the ass.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What would you have me do Mark? We can’t let him go.”</p><p> </p><p>“But if you let him die, people would dig for a story. And you don’t want anyone finding out about your <em> business </em>would you, Mr. Mayor? So I’ll have to look after him a little longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“We love a man that takes control. That’s hot.” He was gonna be here for a while, so he might as well have fun with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me? I’m trying to give my villain speech. Maybe … shut up for a second?</p><p> </p><p> <em> Mark being annoyed? Arguably even hotter. Wait, but this isn’t really the time to be thinking about Mark being hot. </em></p><p> </p><p>    Mark decided it was a better time than any to interject. “Yeah, um, if you don’t mind, I’d like to live please? I don’t really care what illegal operation is going on, I'm a superhero, not the police…”</p><p> </p><p>    “You’re pretty morally gray for a superhero..” Mark commented.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to ignore that comment. <em> Says the one who wacked me unconscious earlier. </em> And it wasn’t <em> morally gray </em> as much as just laziness. It wasn’t <em> exactly </em>his business. “So… are you gonna tell me why you kidnapped me, or…”</p><p> </p><p>    “The public love superheroes! They save the day, make us feel safe. But for politicians like me, you are scum of the earth. How are the people supposed to trust us if they have to always rely on magic <em> freaks </em> to keep them safe in their houses?”</p><p> </p><p>    “Ok first of all: rude. Second of all: I already told you. <em> I don’t care. </em>Maybe if you stopped doing shady shit behind the scenes like this more people would trust you? I mean that’s kind of basic logic-”</p><p> </p><p>    “Do we have a gag for him or something? He’s starting to get on my nerves.”</p><p> </p><p>    “Wait no I’ll shut u--” Mark tied it around his mouth. <em> Fine, if they are gonna be like that. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>    See, one thing they failed to account for is the fact that Hyuck was not your average superhero. So tying up his hands wasn’t really much of a safeguard. Especially when his power was in his brain. So even though this seemed like a life-or-death situation, he didn’t have to be that concerned. Except he technically still had homework due the next morning, so he was hoping <em> they’d kind of wrap this up soon. </em> </p><p> </p><p>   </p><p>    A phone rang, and the mayor fished in his pocket to retrieve it. He grunted a few affirmatives, before hanging up. </p><p> </p><p>    “The new shipment has come in, so I'll be taking my leave. Mark, watch him. If you even think about escaping, I’ll just track you down again. And Mark, remember, if you let him escape, your friend gets it.”</p><p> </p><p>    “I understand. As long as you don’t hurt donghyuck..”</p><p> </p><p>    <em> Wait a damn minute. Did he just say-- </em></p><p> </p><p>“He’s in a safe location. Just finish the job, and you can see him.”</p><p> </p><p>    The mayor left the way he entered, leaving Donghyuck alone with Mark.</p><p> </p><p>   </p><p> </p><p>Mark inched forward, taking a seat facing Donghyuck. “I’m sorry about this. I have no intention to hurt you. It’s just-”</p><p> </p><p>    <em> He’s hurting.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I took this job having no idea what I was getting myself into. The more I worked with the mayor, the more I sensed something was…” He looked around him, before lowering his voice, “off.” </p><p> </p><p>“I figured out he was behind all the things going wrong in the city. He tried to turn the public eye away from it too, make them think that he was the perfect leader. I just needed a way to expose him. So I waited, and somehow you got wrapped up in this. I didn't want to blow my cover, so I had to play the part.”</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck squirmed uncomfortably. He knew he could easily break out the ropes binding him, but he settled for just using his powers to take his mouth gag off. Mark jumped backwards slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I just want to be able to say my part too.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you-”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you guys forget? I have telekinesis. So tying me up isn’t really gonna do a whole lot. But I’m not gonna hurt you if you don’t hurt me. Just help me get out of here, and I promise you your friend is gonna be safe.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do I know I can trust you? Especially after what I did to you...”</p><p> </p><p>He willed the ropes tying his hands together to untangle themselves, and with his hands now free, he reached up to gently move the mask from his face, unceremoniously tossing it into Mark’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>He’d be lying if he didn’t get a laugh at the dumbstriken look on Mark’s face, outright cackling when Mark fell off his chair in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU-- hyuckie? But how--”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah so I guess the mayor was lying out of his ass when he said I was <em> ‘safe.’” </em></p><p> </p><p>Mark’s eyes got wide with realization. “I beat you over the head with a clock! I mean, obviously that's bad normally, but the fact it was you all this time…oh my god, I’m so sorry--”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that was a little overkill. You definitely owe me a meal at a fancy restaurant or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a date then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. I was joking, but I mean if you want..”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get out of here first.”</p><p> </p><p>Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s hand, and started leading him. “Wait, you would actually go on a date with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever makes you forget that I bludgeoned your head, sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait so do you uhhh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Donghyuck, I like you. Now let’s get a move on.” Hyuck could feel a grin slowly growing on his already blushing cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that’s embarrassing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Chenle told me you like me too.”</p><p> </p><p>“That little runt, I’m gonna punt him into the sun-- wait, if you knew, why didn’t you say anything before now”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been so busy these days, I barely had the chance. I guess now we know why.”</p><p> </p><p>"I guess we both have to work on our communication skills."</p><p> </p><p>   </p><p> </p><p>    Their conversation was cut short, as they rounded the corner and saw massive thugs blocking the path.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would the mayor claim to hire me as a bodyguard if he’s got people like <em> that </em>!” Donghyuck muttered. </p><p> </p><p>“Focus,” Mark implored. “You help take care of those guys so we can get up there.” He gestured towards some stairs that led to scaffolding wrapped along the length of the building, to a central room.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t really necessary for him to close his eyes to activate his powers, but it felt right. <em>And it probably made him look cooler.</em> With just the slightest inkling of a thought, he sent the bodyguards falling to the floor. He’d only really used his powers to do simple things, so the fact he could move whole people was exciting but frightening at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn. Remind me not to piss you off.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once they had cleared the path, they made their way to what donghyuck presumed must be the main control room. <em> I guess that means it’s less of a warehouse and more of just an abandoned factory, </em> he mused. Now that he looked around, there seemed to be forklifts for the numerous boxes, as well as some dusty machines. </p><p> </p><p>“Keep guard of the door while I figure out what we are dealing with here,” Mark said as he sat down before a large control board. He inspected it carefully before turning a few knobs and switches, a mechanic whirring filling the large space as the main door on the lower level powered open.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, we have a way out, now all we gotta do is find where the mayor--”</p><p> </p><p>Mark was cut off by the sound of footsteps clacking on metal stairs outside, the door opening swiftly.</p><p> </p><p>“Looking for someone?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to everyone who has been reading and commenting so far, I'm glad you are enjoying it! The next chapter will probably be the last one sadly :( unless i decide to give it an epilogue later..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stronger.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The figure presently in the door frame was the exact person they needed to find, but that hyuck also </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to avoid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I warned you two to not try any funny businesses,” the mayor warned, inching further into the room. He calmly put his hands in the jacket pockets of his suit, staring them down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I warned you that I can whoop your ass, boomer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A glint of metal reflecting the dim lights, and suddenly there is a gun pointed directly at Mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would watch my tongue if I were you, or the kid gets it.” His eyes flicked towards Mark, the latter not moving a muscle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather, he chuckled knowingly. “I’d like to see you try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Donghyuck’s hand flies out towards Mark, heart beating erratically. A smug look painting the mayor’s face quickly contorts into confusion as he notices a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very much not wounded</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mark. Donghyuck slowly unfurls his fist, letting the bullet fall to the ground with a gentle clatter. A horrible screech fills the room as the Mayor watches the barrel of gun bend unnaturally in half, snapping immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s that? Or do you want me to fuck up your face, too?” Donghyuck bites back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your little parlor magic tricks are starting to get old. Do you still think you have the upper hand? Take a look around, and tell me where you think you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck didn’t really understand the change in topic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was he trying to stall or something to wait for reinforcements? What did this dingy factory or warehouse or whatever have to do with anyth--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re near the coast. At the largest power plant in the country,” Mark answers confidently, brow furrowing, until his eyes suddenly snap up to meet the mayors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t possibly…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man had a coy smile on his face. “This is why I hired you. I knew you had some brains in that head of yours. If you had only listened from the beginning, maybe I would have spared you..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mark, what’s he talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mayor interjected before Mark could elaborate. “I did a little digging into you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunny D.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Intentionally or not, your powers were given to you because of an electromagnetic pulse delivered to your body. I can take them away from you in the exact same way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gestured to a glowing indication on the control panel behind Mark and Donghyuck, a countdown timer blinking </span>
  <b>
    <em>00:00:59</em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re insane!” Mark jumped towards the panel, frantically pressing buttons in vain effort to try and shut it off. The mayor just laughed, and Hyuck looked between the two in horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>00:00:42</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Releasing a nuclear electromagnetic pulse of this magnitude will wipe out electricity in the whole city! It’ll make the power plant shut down, and create a nuclear explosion… You’re gonna kill us all!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>00:00:27</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing this?” Hyuck pleaded, for once feeling powerless. The countdown was already on, there was no way to stop it with telekinesis. He had to breathe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Think. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>What could he do...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>00:00:13</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your call Donghyuck. Surrender and I’ll shut it down. Give up your powers..” He glanced at Mark, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Or your friend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>00:00:01</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyuck knocked Mark to the floor, jumping to cover him with his body. Like an invisible forcefield, Hyuck directed all his focus internally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He knew what to do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pulse hit like a shockwave, and if they weren’t both already on the ground it would’ve knocked them over. From Donghyuck’s body, a unique pulse radiated, calmer and gentler. It had enough power behind it to protect the pair and reverse the effects of the first wave of energy unleashed by the mayor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the initial pulse died down, the building shaking in the aftermath, Hyuck crawled off of Mark. He offered his hand for them to stand up, debris raining down around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the corner of the room, the old man was breathing, but barely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we just.. Leave him? I mean, he did try to kill us…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t superheroes supposed to save everyone in need of help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dunno, I’ll have to take it up with superhero court when we get back, I guess,” hyuck joked. Soon enough, they were joined by the sound of sirens bleeding into the night.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Investigators crawled through the scene, chattering to each other as they went over the damage. With the police had come the ambulance, who took the mayor away on a stretcher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He seems to have gone into cardiac arrest from the shock. It’s a miracle that you kids turned out fine, under the circumstances.” They bid farewell to the pair as they carried the mayor away into the ambulance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be alright, huh…” Mark questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sadly, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They surveyed the scene, noticing Renjun accompanied by another adult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jun? What are you doing here?” Mark asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should be asking you the same, but that’s for later.” Renjun gave Mark a raised eyebrow before turning to Donghyuck. “Jeno helped me put a tracker in your suit. Jaemin and I warned you that the mayor was up to some shady shit. We know you would probably have it under control, but we needed to take the extra precautions anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What took you guys so damn long then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t notice anything abnormal at first. But then Jisung saw something on the news about a NEMP-- er, Nuclear Electromagnetic Pulse, and we knew we needed to get you help fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seemingly content staying silent until now, the man beside Renjun finally addressed the pair, aged face and spectacles giving him the look of a clean-cut Santa Claus. “I’m the police chief here, I’m gonna have to ask you two a few questions about what went on tonight.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“So much for my superhero career,” Donghyuck whined. After being questioned for a few hours, they were finally let loose, both deciding to take the long way home. After the events of the night, just being alone together with nothing but the silence of the night surrounding them did wonders in lulling them back into a feeling of security and normalcy once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Well, I dunno, we still got the bad guy, didn’t we? I don’t think it’s a bad start.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s hand in his, running his thumbs over the back of the latter’s hand in comforting circles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Not a bad start at all. We make a pretty good team.” Hyuck smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey, does that count as our first date?” Mark’s eyes glistened mischievously in the light of the street lamps, and Donghyuck felt like his insides decided to do some telekinesis of their own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“We could’ve died. Hardly romantic at all. But then again, I did save your life. That’s pretty hot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t make me hit you over the head again,” Mark joked, squeezing their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“The terrifying duo: Sunny D and … Clock boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I think I’ll let you take care of the superhero stuff, and settle for just being your boyfriend instead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>A burst of bravery and Donghyuck pressed his lips to the corner of Mark’s mouth, making him laugh. “Guess it takes a superhero to handle you,” Hyuck joked, running away from Mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?!” Mark chased after him, the figures of the two boys retreating into the night. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much if you stuck around this long! It's been so fun to write, hopefully it was just as fun to read ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡ lemme know what you thought, I love to hear from people!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>